A White Christmas
by HorizonEyes
Summary: Mia and Nicholas both have Christmas wishes they want to come true...


**A/N: I had this running around in my head and I really wanted to get it down. For those of you reading "Becoming A Queen" this one-shot has nothing to do with that it's just a little something for the Christmas holiday (which is my favorite ****) Anyways Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not make a profit from this any characters belong to their respective owners. **

**HorizonEyes**

A White Christmas

"What's your Christmas wish?" Nicholas asked Mia as he handed her the hot chocolate and sat next to her on the couch.

Mia thought for a moment and then looked at him, "Snow." She said simply.

"Snow?"

"Yeah, snow. I hardly ever saw it in San Francisco and it's not like it snows often here in Genovia I just would really like a white Christmas for a change." Mia explained taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Makes sense" Nicholas agreed.

"It is the 24th, however, and since there was no chance of snow I don't think that Christmas wish will be answered this year."

"Miracles happen." Nicholas shrugged.

"True," Mia said then added, "What about you? What's your Christmas wish?"

"It's already been granted." Nicholas laughed, Mia raised an eyebrow. "I'm spending Christmas Eve with the woman I love with no interruptions or Queen duties to attend to, that's all I wanted."

"Nice try Prince Charming but I asked what your Christmas wish was not your Christmas Eve wish." She smiled, her eyes twinkling, as she sat both their cups on the table in front of them and cuddled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"Well let's see…" Nicholas started, "I would think that my Christmas wish would be to have all my dreams come true with one gift."

Mia let out a low whistle, "Way to bring on the pressure."

He laughed and smiled down at her. "I didn't say it had to be a gift I received, maybe it's one I would be giving."

"Hey I have an idea!" She exclaimed glancing at the clock.

"What?"

"Let's stay up till at least 12:01 and exchange just one gift at that time. We'll save the rest for when we are with everyone else but just one, its 11:15 now so it's not too much longer, sound like a good idea?" She smiled really wide from excitement and her idea and Nicholas was finding it hard not only to say no but to remember to breathe as well.

"I think that's a great idea." Nicholas smiled feeling that his wish would soon be granted. He just couldn't say no to her at times like these. Yes they still had their bickering moments but in all honesty if she just smiled or made a pouty face he would melt in a heartbeat and give her whatever she wanted, but he couldn't tell her that…

Mia clapped her hands together and leaned in to give him a quick kiss, "I'm going to go pick out which one I want to give you!"

She walked over to the tree that was located in her suite that had all of her and Nicholas's presents as well as the ones they were giving to others; this ensured that Joe would be staying away from them. With his quiet and stealth like demeanor it was damn near impossible to keep him away from something that needed to be hidden. Ever since he walked in on Mia changing though he wouldn't even dream of coming into her suite for any sort of Christmas gift recovery mission, not that he saw anything she was merely changing her shirt, the thought that he could have even possibly seen more kept him away.

She looked through the gifts she had gotten for Nicholas, and smiled when she saw the package she was looking for. She grabbed it and set it on the table next to her hot chocolate. "Ok you can pick one out now."

Nicholas walked over to the tree and pretended to look. He already knew what he was going to give her and was thanking his lucky stars she had suggested this idea because it couldn't be more perfect. "If only it were a white Christmas," he muttered to himself. He squatted down to shuffle through a few more gifts before settling on a small package that would fit nicely in his pocket. He did just that and then walked back over to the couch. He leaned back and smiled when Mia crawled into his lap; her back resting against the arm rest to his left.

"Tell me about your favorite Christmas." She said quietly while playing with the fingers on the hand that had come to rest on her thigh.

"You mean other than this one?" He said with a small smile.

She only laughed and pushed lightly on his chest, "I'm serious."

"Well," He said rubbing her back as she sat up a little straighter, "It was when I was 10. It had actually snowed here and it seemed as if everything was painted white; snow was everywhere. My friend Richard and I decided we were going to build a snowman and a snow fort." Mia smiled thinking of Nicholas as a little boy building a snow fort and snowman. "The snowman was easy we had Freddie-"

"Wait Freddie?" Mia asked laughing slightly.

"Yes," Nicholas said, "Freddie."

"You named the snowman Freddie?" She was laughing a little harder now.

"Well yeah the man needed a name, we felt it was only right, now can I finish my story?" he asked trying to hide his amusement; Mia was full on laughing now.

"Yes, I'm sorry go ahead." She managed out but he still had to wait a full two minutes before he could start again.

"As I was saying we had Freddie up in an hour but I don't think we thought of the complexity of a snow fort. It took almost all day but after many collapsed walls, failed attempts, three cups of hot chocolate, and a blue print drawn up in the snow we finished it and it was amazing. Richard and I stayed in there until the sun went down and then we went and got our flash lights and went back out and just laid in there until our bodies couldn't handle the cold anymore. It was a great day though and I wouldn't have spent it any other way. It was my favorite Christmas." He smiled at her, "Aside from this one." She laughed as he winked at her and rested the hand that was rubbing her back around her waist and on her hip. "What about you?"

Mia smiled as the memory came to her instantly, "Well as you know up until I found out about Genovia I lived in San Francisco always had and it hardly ever snows in fact I think I've only seen it once or twice and I don't even think we were in San Francisco. I remember one Christmas though it was storming and it was an awful storm one that knocked out all the power. The street outside of the house was flooded and the all of the power was out it was miserable and my mom could see that my Christmas was just not going how I wanted it to. So she pulled out this generator and plugged in our Christmas tree and she lit a whole bunch of scented candles, they were sugar cookie and it just smelled like Christmas in our house."

"Christmas has a smell?" Nicholas asked chuckling.

"Well yeah," Mia said as if it was obvious, "for me it's sugar cookie or any cookie for that matter. My mom really likes the smell of cinnamon it reminds her of Christmas."

"Ah-I see."

"Anyways, we opened presents by tree light and candle light and then we had grilled cheese and soup for dinner. She used the fireplace we had to make the grilled cheese and heat up the soup. Then we played board games for the rest of the night and ate cookies and milk that we had made earlier. It was perfect even though the power was out and we didn't have some big dinner and everything she still found a way to make that Christmas perfect for me."

"Sounds like a really nice time." Nicholas smiled at her; she nodded smiling to herself, "How old were you?"

"I was 13" She stated and then followed with, "I'm really glad I have that memory cause 8th grade sucked!"

Nicholas laughed out loud and pulled her closer to him. She cuddled against him and it amazed him how perfectly she fit. She was playing with the buttons on his shirt as he rubbed her back and it all just felt perfect. "I love you." He said kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." She smiled sitting up some and capturing his lips with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as he snaked one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair.

The butterflies in her stomach felt as if they were multiplying by the second and the blush creeping up her face was making her feel as if the cashmere red sweater she was wearing was on fire. It floored her how much she loved him. It took her no time to fall in love with him which astounded her and even more so when she continued to fall more in love with him each day. She always went on and on about the foot pop when she was in high school but his kisses sent her mind reeling so quick she forgot about her feet in general. He made her feel beautiful, special, like she was one of a kind, and like she was the only girl in the world that mattered. Never in a million years did she think she would find a love like this; and that's when she realized that Nicholas was her Christmas wish; snow or not she wanted him with her and that's all that mattered.

She broke apart from him and stared deeply into his blue eyes, "You're my Christmas wish."

"Giving up on the snow already?" he teased.

She laughed, "No, I just realized you're more important to me than any snow."

Nicholas smiled shyly as he blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Mia asked laughing slightly.

He shook his head quickly and cleared his throat, "Men don't blush."

"Right ok, whatever you say." She looked over her shoulder at the clock and jumped off his lap, "Its 12:00!" She reached to her left and grabbed the package she had picked for him, "Here!" she exclaimed smiling broadly.

He chuckled as he opened the package but stopped when he saw what it was. "Mia this is amazing…" he trailed off as he flipped through the scrape book she had put together for him. There was a page with a short excerpt from Rapunzel, more specifically where the prince was calling for her to throw her hair down. There were many pages filled with pictures of them throughout the time they had been together. He laughed when he reached a page titled 'Your Majesty' that had pictures of her at her ceremony and the infamous postage stamp with her face on it. "This is perfect Mia thank you. I love it." He looked up and smiled at her.

"I thought you might." She winked and met him half way when he leaned in for a kiss, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Chr-"

"Nicholas?" Mia said when she realized he not only didn't finish his sentence but he was staring at a spot just over her left shoulder.

"Mia look…" he said quietly and pointed behind her.

She turned around slowly and gasped at the sight she saw. She walked over to the window just to be sure, and she blinked a couple of times as well but it was happening right in front of her…

"Snow." She said in barely even a whisper, "It's beautiful."

"So are you," Nicholas said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled up at him and then looked back out the window. She was mesmerized she felt that something so beautiful should be shared with the world. It was after a few moments she noticed the Nicholas was no longer behind her.

"Nicholas?" she called turning around and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him, her hand coming up to cover her open mouth. "What is this?" she finally said when some of her former education came back to her and she remembered how to speak.

Nicholas reached up and grabbed her hand from his place on one knee, "Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi, I love you and I can't see a future without you. Quite frankly I don't want to. You're the first thing I think about in the morning and the last thing I think about before I go to bed and that beautiful face of yours consumes my thoughts most minutes in the day. I met you under ridiculous circumstances but your forgiveness was staggering which made me love you all the more. I promise to love you forever and to stand by you always. Mia…" Nicholas trailed off mostly for dramatic affect but to also give her the chance to wipe the tears that were streaming down her cheeks away. "Will you marry me?"

Mia couldn't find the words, she was so speechless, but that was over in a matter of seconds, "Yes!" she exclaimed, "Yes! Of course yes!"

Nicholas smiled as he stood and took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger before picking her up and swinging her around. He then gave his new fiancé a searing passionate kiss to show her that he meant every word.

After a few moments she pulled back but left her arms around his neck and he rested his hands on her lower back, "My scrape book was crap compared to that."

Nicholas laughed out loud, "I love it honestly I do its perfect."

"You have to say that you're my fiancé." She pointed out.

"Damn that sounds good." He said more to himself. "I will admit though after I said your whole name I realized that you are going to have the longest name in Genovian history. Amelia Thermopolis Renaldi Deveraux, that poor guy that has to introduce you every time."

"Shut up!" She laughed.

"It's true though." He said softly in that voice he used only when he was trying to get more serious and make her melt in the very spot she stood.

She smiled up at him, "Both of my Christmas wishes came true."

She walked over to the window and he followed her wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back towards him. They both stared out the window just watching the snow."

"So did mine." He whispered kissing the top of her head.

All she could do was smile.

What a white Christmas it was…


End file.
